Life As We Now Know It
by ah-dorably key-ute
Summary: What is Natalia's pregnancy scare wasn't a scare? Eric x Natalia with mentions of Horatio x Marisol and Ryan x Calleigh.
1. Chapter 1: Pregnant

**Summary:** Takes place right after Natalia tells Eric she might be pregnant. She went to the doctor and found out that she wasn't pregnant. But what if she was?

This is my take on what would have happened. This is an Eric/Natalia. Mostly them with some mentions of Calleigh/Ryan and Marisol/Horatio (Remember this takes place in the fourth season).

**A/N:** First story that is longer than one chapter posted. Tell me how it is please just because I love reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Sadly.

**A/N2: **Italics are lines taken directly from the show (in this chapter at least. If that changes, I'll let you know). This chapter is mostly Natalia and Eric though.

* * *

"_After you see him-"Eric said._

"_Her." Natalia interrupted._

"_Her. Then…then what do we do?" Eric looked at her._

_Natalia looked down at the floor while a smile appeared on her face._

"_What?" Her smile always made him smile and now was no exception._

"_Nothing. It's nothing." She shook her head._

"_It's something. What?"_

"_It uh, It's just nice that you…you said we." She smiled again._

"_It takes two to tango." Eric looked at her. "Look, I'd go with you, but this case..."_

"_No, It's fine." She started to walk away._

"_Call me as soon as you know anything." Eric called after her._

"Pregnant." Natalia Boa Vista muttered under her breath as she left her doctor. Dr. Caveglia had given her the test results along with a big hug and a couple pamphlets on pregnancy. She took out her phone to call Eric Delko only to discover that it had died on her while she was in the office.

Driving the short distance back to the lab, she parked her car and got into the elevator. She sighed and got out when it stopped, only to see Eric right down the hall. Damn. She had been hoping for a little time to think before she saw him.

"Talia." Eric called. Natalia looked up at him. He walked over to her. "I thought you were going to call as soon as you knew anything."

Natalia held up her phone. "Battery's dead."

"Well?"

She bit her lip before responding. "Pregnant. 200 positive that it's right. I even had her check twice to make sure."

"Pregnant." Eric repeated. "Is this good?"

Natalia shrugged. "I think so."

"Ok then. It's good." Eric smiled at her. "Who else knows?"

"You and my sister. She was at the doctor. Complete coincidence." Natalia looked at him.

"Eventually, the whole lab is going to know. You know that right?" Eric said, slowly.

She nodded. "Yeah. I just…Let's just wait a day. Let it sink in a bit." She looked for his reaction.

"Ok. But let me take you out to dinner tonight." He said.

"Sure." She nodded. "I've got to get back to work. You probably do to." He nodded and she turned halfway around before being pulled into his arms.

"Congratulations." He whispered in her ear.

"Right back at you." She said and left for the locker room to put her stuff away.

* * *

Eric walked into the crime scene. Ryan Wolfe was crouched down at the wall with a cotton swab.

"What do we got?" Eric asked Ryan.

"What's up with you?" Ryan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You're smiling."

"I'm smiling?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. It's bigger than a smile though."

"Nothing. I'm not allowed to smile anymore."

"Whoa. Chill. I was just asking."

"Ok. Now tell me what's here." Eric said, exasperated.

"Woman beaten to death. Name's Sophia Marietta." Detective Francis "Frank" Tripp said, looking at her body.

"Poor baby. You didn't deserve to die this way." Alexx Woods pushed a strand of hair away form her victim's forehead. "All right. I'm going to load her into the van and head back to the lab."

"Ok Alexx." Ryan said.

* * *

Back at the lab, Natalia was in the DNA lab, testing some samples. A brunette walked into the room.

"Hey Natalia." Marisol Delko greeted one of her best friends.

"Marisol. Oh wow hi." Natalia hugged her friend. They had been roommates in college and Marisol had immediately become friends with Natalia and her friends.

"Is Horatio here?" Marisol asked.

"Nope. He's at a crime scene." Natalia shook her head.

"Oh. Do you want to come take a break and have some coffee in the break room while I wait?"

"Sure. Yeah, I can." Natalia closed up her work and accompanied her friend to the break room.

The two had poured themselves a cup of coffee when Ryan walked in.

"Hey Natalia. Marisol, right?" He said and looked at her. When she nodded the affirmative, he smiled. "What are you two up to?"

"Just talking." Marisol said. Ryan took an apple form the fruit bowl in the center of the table. "So, what's the latest case about?"

"A woman was beaten to death. We don't know by who or what, but we know for sure that she was beaten." Ryan looked at them. "What's wrong Natalia?"

She had visibly paled in front of his eyes. She went from her usual tan skin to a white so pale that she almost looked like a ghost.

"You don't think……"Marisol began.

"But what…" Natalia said.

"Maybe……" Marisol interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Who us?" Natalia asked, knowing she and Marisol were confusing Ryan with their gibberish about her past.

Marisol grinned. "We're just chatting."

Ryan shook his head and left the room, grumbling something that distinctly sounded like he was calling them crazy.

* * *

**A/N3: **There's the first part. I love reviews. Yes, Natalia and Marisol aren't really friends, but this story is completely alternate universe. There was no Calleigh or an actual Horatio part, but they will ahb-viously be in it later.

Click the button that says 'go'. You know you want to.


	2. Chapter 2: Why Does Ink Come Out of Pens

**A/N:** hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. They made me smile :). A special thanks to the people who reviewed. And please tell me who the chapter is. I personally, don't think it's one of the best things I've written, but oh well.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zipola. Zero. You get the picture?

* * *

Natalia Boa Vista was working in the lab. Valera was out for the next couple of days due to the flu, so she offered to fill in. Horatio had instantly approved her working on it and she and Eric had agreed to tell everyone today about her pregnancy.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and then a whisper in her ear. Translating what he said in Spanish to English, she smiled sweetly and turned to face him.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"For what?" Eric looked down at her, confusion present in his face and eyes.

"For dinner last night." Natalia said.

"Ok then. You're welcome." Eric gently kissed her forehead. "What are you up to?"

"I am testing some samples from the woman beaten." Natalia pulled out of his arms and rested her hands on the table.

"What have you got so far?" Eric asked her, cocking his head slightly to the right.

"Well, DNA is male and matches one Antonio Marietta." Natalia looked at him. "Husband? Brother?"

"Could be either. I'll get Cooper on locating him. Thanks." Eric picked up his cell phone and dialed Horatio. "H, Antonio Marietta is a DNA match."

* * *

"So, when do you want to tell them?" Natalia asked Eric as she walked over to him. He was in his lab coat and was looking at some pictures.

He looked around quickly before answering. "I don't care. You're the one having this baby."

"It's yours too." She pointed out.

He nodded. "Whenever's fine. But we should probably tell H first."

She smiled and nodded in agreement. "What do you think he'll say?"

Eric ran his fingers through his hair. "I honestly don't know. But I'm thinking the sooner we find out, the better."

The two walked to Horatio's office. He was sitting there with Marisol.

"Well, there are two birds with one stone." Natalia said. Eric glared at her and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Horatio said and Eric opened the door. He motioned for Natalia to walk in and she did and sat down next to her friend.

"Yes?" Horatio looked at the man and woman in front of him.

"There's really no easy way to say this, H," Eric began. "So I'm just going to say it. Natalia. She's pregnant. And we figured that we would tell you…" He was cut off by the squealing of his sister and watching Marisol throw her arms around Natalia.

"Congratulations." Marisol then hugged her brother.

"Yes, I do believe that congratulations are in order. Here's the deal. Anytime either one of you needs time off, you just ask and you got it."

"Ask and you shall receive." Marisol said and she and Natalia burst into laughter.

"And any appointments you have, you can leave and come back. Now, do you guys want to tell everyone or should I make an announcement?" Horatio looked at them.

"Eric?' Natalia said softly.

"An announcement is fine." Eric answered.

"Oh dear brother of mine, I would keep that gun of yours with you at all times." Marisol grinned.

"Why?"

"Danny." Natalia groaned.

"Who?" Eric and Horatio looked at the two women.

"He's a really overprotective friend of ours in Philadelphia." Natalia slapped her forehead. "When should we tell him?"

"Get your cousin to buy him a plane ticket and then have him come down here." Marisol suggested.

"Oh yeah, forgot about my cousin. Remind me to call Cory later."

"Too late. Here he comes." Marisol had a grin on her face. "Oh, I love seeing Cory. He always gives me compliments." The group of four went out to greet the blond man. Both women hugged him as soon as they saw him.

"Hello Natalia and Marisol. Nice to see you. As usual, you look great, Marisol. Natalia, we'll talk later. You remember that." He kissed her cheek. "Now, introductions would be nice."

"This is Marisol's boyfriend, Horatio Caine, and that's her brother, Eric."

"Eric what?"

"You sound like Stephanie now. Someone's a little ditzy." Marisol looked at him.

"He might not have the same name as you." Cory reasoned.

"Eric, Horatio, this is my cousin, Cory Rundle." Cory shook each man's hand.

"Natalia had something to tell you." Marisol's eyes sparkled. "She's pregnant." Marisol smacked herself on the forehead. "Ooops. Sorry, Talia."

"It's fine." Natalia leaned on to Eric who put his arms around her.

"Can I assume?" Cory asked. Natalia nodded. "You and I." Cory pointed to Eric. "We're gonna have a talk later." Eric nodded and Natalia smiled.

"Good to see everyone getting along so well." Marisol leaned against Horatio. There was a moment of silence.

"Why does ink come out of pens?" Marisol broke the silence and she and Natalia burst into laughter.

Eric, Horatio, and Cory sent the two laughing women a look.

"I think we should make that announcement now." Horatio said. Eric put his arm over Natalia's shoulder as the group of 5 walked into the main room in the crime lab.

* * *

Within 10 minutes of Horatio saying that he needed to say something, everyone had gathered in the break room. There were 6 chairs. Marisol, Eric, Calleigh, Cooper, Valera, and one lab tech, Ashley Miletto were sitting in the chairs. Natalia was sitting on Eric's lap and leaning back on him. Ryan was standing in back of Calleigh, his arm resting on the top of her head.

"So, what's this about?" Dan Cooper was getting impatient.

"I have an announcement to make." Horatio spoke in his usual calm voice. He waited a second before going on. "Natalia and Eric are expecting."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know it was kind of fast. But please tell me how this chapter is. The sooner I get my beloved reviews, the sooner I post more. Simple logic, if you think about it. So yeah. Please make me smile. 


	3. Chapter 3: Watermelon, Baby, Reactions

**A/N: **Chapter 3 is basically going to be conversations of people with Natalia and Eric and their reactions. Sorry it took so long to update. I had so much homework and my birthday was on Saturday and my friends threw me a party so I spent yesterday sleeping.

**Disclaimer:** Just in case you're not seeing a pattern here, I'll say it again. I don't own anything.

* * *

"Like, a baby?" Ashley asked a ditzy tone in her voice.

"No, a watermelon." Valera said sarcastically. "Yes, a baby."

The chatter died down and Horatio spoke again. "Good, back to work."

Calleigh and Ryan stayed behind with Eric, Natalia, Marisol, Horatio, and Cory.

"Congratulations." Calleigh pulled Natalia off of Eric's lap and hugged her, allowing Eric to stand up. She let go of Natalia and hugged Eric.

"Thanks." Natalia smiled at her blonde friend.

"Yeah. To both of you." Ryan said.

"Thanks man." Eric said, quietly.

"Hey, I'll see you later, ok Talia. I've got to get going. I was supposed to meet Marissa for lunch 20 minutes ago. I was just stopping in to see what you were doing on Thursday night." Cory said to her.

"Uhhh nothing. Why?"

"Well, now you have a dinner to go to." He said. "And so do you." He pointed to Eric.

Natalia nodded before hugging him quickly.

"See you Thursday." Natalia said, while Marisol hugged Cory. When she let go, he said good- bye and left the lab.

"I wish my cousins were as nice as yours is." Calleigh pouted.

"No you don't. He gives her anything and everything she wants." Marisol said.

"And that's bad?" Calleigh asked confused.

"It gets a little bit annoying." Natalia said, and then paused. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." Marisol said. "Let's get lunch somewhere. You, Me, and Cal. We'll talk some girl talk."

"So you three are gonna leave me here with Ryan?" Eric said, pretending to sound disgusted.

Calleigh giggled. "Yup. Have fun. Talk to each other." With that being said, Eric Delko's three favorite women exited the room and left the crime lab.

* * *

Marisol Delko led her Natalia and Calleigh to a table in the back of a diner called Nifty Fifties. She sat down and Natalia and Calleigh followed.

"So, pregnant?" Marisol started the conversation.

Natalia nodded, before a grin appeared on her face. "Yeah. Actually, for about 8 weeks now."

"That's great, Natalia." Calleigh smiled. "And Eric is going to be there for everything right?"

"I think so." Natalia said.

"I know so. I know my big brother and he's practically in love with you Natalia." Marisol said.

"I don't think so." Natalia shook her head.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Calleigh asked, her southern drawl becoming more present as it always did when she was excited.

"He doesn't look at me any different than he looks at you." Natalia said.

"That's where you're wrong. He has never looked at any girl like he looks at you. Trust me on this one. The way he watches you walk away is like it's only you and him." Marisol smiled.

"How 'bout we talk about Calleigh now?" Natalia suggested. "So, what's new in your life? Are you seeing anyone right now?"

"Everything's good. And in answer to you question, yes, I am seeing someone right now." Calleigh stopped talking there.

"Are you going to tell us his name?" Marisol asked when Calleigh didn't continue.

"Nope." Calleigh giggled.

"Give us a hint."

"Ok, hold on a minute." Calleigh thought for a second. "You both know him."

"This is gonna take forever." Marisol whined.

"It's Ryan." Natalia said at the same time.

"How did you know?" Calleigh and Marisol asked at the same time.

"It's Ryan?" Natalia and Marisol said at the same time.

"Are you three triplets or something?" The waiter asked, as he passed their table, clearly annoyed at them. The three women laughed.

"Yes. I am currently dating Ryan Wolfe."

"How long?" Natalia asked.

"Not long. About two weeks now." Calleigh smiled.

"That's awesome, Cal." Natalia said.

The three women continued their lunch.

* * *

"So, you're going to have a kid." Ryan Wolfe looked at his friend.

"It appears so." Eric grabbed an apple off the table in the break room. His sister, Natalia, and Calleigh had just left for their lunch.

"So how is that going to work?" Dan Cooper asked, sitting down at the table with two of his friends and co- workers.

"I honestly do not know. We haven't really talked about anything yet. I mean, other than the fact that she's pregnant." Eric deadpanned.

"Whoa there, calm down." Cooper said.

"Who am I kidding? I'm not ready to be a father. I don't know the first thing about kids." Eric sighed.

"What are you talking about? You're just a grown-up kid." Ryan joked. He received a glare from Eric.

"I don't think you're helping." Cooper told Ryan. He too, received a glare from Eric.

"Look man, just talk to Natalia. She's probably freaking out just like you." Ryan said.

"Yeah, all right." Eric said as he, Ryan, and Cooper all went back to work.

* * *

At around 12:45, Eric and Ryan had finished solving their latest case. The husband had beaten the women to death because he thought that she was having an affair with one of her old friends from high school. They got him to confess and were leaving the room when they heard a frighteningly familiar sound. They started jogging to the nearest window, but were stopped by Horatio, who was pushing his way through the crowd of people who were gathering at the windows.

Eric and Ryan quickly followed him and the three men were outside the lab in less than a minute.

By that time, they had realized that it was a gun. They un-holstered their guns and Horatio shot at the nearest one. He fell to the ground with a thud and the other 5 guys started shooting at Horatio, Eric, and Ryan.

Taking cover behind a car, Eric spotted his sister, Natalia, and Calleigh walking towards the lab. Knowing that two of them didn't know how to use a gun and the one that did know how didn't have her gun, he shot at the masked man closest to them.

The three women, not realizing what was happening, screamed and were pushed to the ground by a one of men. All three of them fell to the ground, on top of each other. Ryan shot at him. The man fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder.

With only one man left, he gave up and tried to run away, but was faulted by Horatio's shot at him. He fell to the ground with a moan of pain.

"Clear." One of the officers shouted. Eric, Ryan, and Horatio ran over to the three women to see who was ok.

* * *

**A/N: **so chapter 3. Tell me how it is. Reviews make a great birthday present.

**Next Chapter:** A trip to the hospital. Who's ok and who's not?


	4. Chapter 4: Are You Alright?

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all. And here it is.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Eric Delko, do you think I would be writing about him here?

* * *

Marisol sat up first. She looked around her surroundings and realized that she was in the hospital.

"You're awake." Horatio smiled at her.

"What happened?" Marisol asked her boyfriend.

"There was a shooting outside the lab. You got off lucky with just a few bruises."

"What about Talia and Calleigh?" Marisol asked, concerned.

"Natalia sprained her wrist. The baby is fine, though your brother doesn't know that yet and is off somewhere, probably freaking out. Calleigh, however, needed 4 stitches on her head."

"Why did you say I was awake?" Marisol asked.

Horatio took a breath. "When Eric, Ryan, and I found you, you were all unconscious. Now, if you will excuse me." He said as her doctor came in. "I am going to check on Calleigh and Natalia." He left the room.

"Miss Delko. How are you feeling?" Her doctor began the questioning.

* * *

Horatio walked into Natalia's room. In the time he had been in Marisol's room, she had woken up and her examination had been finished.

"How are you?" He sat down next to her.

"Good. They gave me some safe painkillers for my wrist and the baby's fine." She put her hand on her stomach. "I can leave as soon as I get changed."

"Ok then. I will leave you to that." Horatio smiled at her and left the room. He made his way down the hall to Calleigh's room. Ryan was in there, holding her hand. Horatio stood at the door, not wanting to disturb him.

"Hey Cal." Ryan whispered. "I need you to wake up. I'm worried about you. Everyone else is too."

"Ryan." Horatio said. "Go get some coffee. You've been here for hours."

"I can't H. What if she wakes up?" Ryan looked at his boss, concern evident is his eyes.

"We'll call you. Go get some coffee." Reluctantly, Ryan stood up and left the room.

* * *

Eric walked into Natalia's room to find her pulling her jacket on. He rushed over to her side and helped her pull it on.

"Eric, I'm fine. The baby's fine. Everything's fine." Natalia said to him. He pulled her into his arms.

"You don't know how worried I was Talia." Eric murmured in her ear.

"I wanna go home." She said.

"No."

"Why not? The doctor said it was ok." Natalia whined.

"You're going to get hurt." Eric said.

"Eric." Natalia whined.

"Natalia." He mimicked.

"I just wanna go home and sleep in my nice, cozy bed." She said.

"You are not going home by yourself." Eric said. "There are probably more of those guys. Frank has already interrogated the one that's still alive and he said that they are coming after Horatio which means that they could go after any one of us to get to him. Marisol isn't staying alone either."

"Who am I supposed to stay with? Huh? Tell me that."

"Move in with me." Eric said.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, its short, but it's an update. The next one will be longer. You people have been saying that reviews prevent heart disease. Ok, so those people are only me but you know.

**Next Chapter:** What will Natalia say about what Eric said to her? And what will happen to Calleigh? Should be up within the next week. (hopefully)


	5. Chapter 5: Idiot, Genius, 5 Year Old

**A/N: **Chapter 5. Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. The bring smiles and smiles are good because then I wont go off and kill my unknown future husband (anyone get the reference. Cause the only thing I own in that movie is the dvd)

**Disclaimer:** Nada.

* * *

"_Move in with me." Eric said._

"What?" Natalia asked.

"Move in with me. Just pack up your stuff and do it." Eric said.

"Let's think about this for a little or at least talk about it for a bit."

"I did think. I thought that I would kill myself if anything happened to you. And I came up with the solution. You move in with me and everything's good. Our child could at least start growing up with both of its parents."

"Well, what about my house?" Natalia asked, thinking.

"Better idea. Yours is bigger. Yes, that's it." Eric said.

"What's it?"

"I'll move in your house."

Natalia thought for a minute. "If I say yes, what will we do about all your stuff?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused for the first time in the conversation.

"Where will we put it? We shouldn't throw it away just yet."

"Are you saying yes?" Eric half smirked at her.

"Yes. I'm saying yes. If that will make you feel better." Natalia said. "Now, can _we_ go home?"

"After you." Eric motioned for her to exit. He followed her out of the door and down the hall to his sister's room.

"You seem excited." Natalia remarked, sitting down on the bed, while Marisol was gathering her stuff from around the room.

"Not only am I getting the hell out of here, but your future child is ok and you're living with my big brother."

"How did you know that?" Eric asked.

"She has a gift to do that. She knows when something happens even when she hasn't been told. It makes buying gifts hell." Natalia said, reaching her good hand out for Marisol to take and help her up. Marisol did and then led the way to Calleigh's room.

Ryan was sitting next to her, holding her hand again. Eric, Natalia, and Marisol stood outside the room.

"Ryan looks pretty upset about this." Eric said, quietly.

"Well, duh, they only started dating a week ago, but he's been in love with her forever. Now he's finally got her and she's unconscious, and in the hospital. No duh he's gonna be upset." Marisol said.

"I didn't know they were dating." Eric frowned.

"That's cause you're an idiot." Marisol said.

"Yeah, because you're a genius." Eric said, sarcastically.

Natalia slapped Eric's arm. "Be nice to your sister."

"She was mean to me first." Eric protested, not realizing how much like a 5-year-old he sounded.

"That's no excuse." Horatio reprimanded his CSI.

Natalia and Marisol giggled. Eric pouted.

"They're ganging up on me, H. It's not fair."

"I wish I was recording this." A young woman came up to them and looked at them. "Hey Nat, Marisol. Congrats. Cory told me about it." She hugged Marisol and then hugged Natalia.

"Thanks." Natalia said. "Marissa, this is Eric Delko and Horatio Caine. Eric, Horatio, this is Marissa. She's Cory's wife."

Nice to meet you's were exchanged between the three. After talking with him for a little, Marissa declared that Eric was "a cute Cuban, ravishing Russian, and a super sexy signor". She had said it in Italian and Natalia had replied in the same language before the two girls burst into laughter. Shortly after that, Marissa had left claiming that she had to go pick up her daughter from school.

"H, I'm going to take Talia home." Eric said. Horatio nodded.

"That's fine. I'll call your phone when something happens with Calleigh."

As they left the hospital, Eric placed a kiss on Natalia's forehead. "Let's get you into bed."

* * *

She had fallen asleep in the car. He had carried her into the house. She woke up for a second, halfway up the stairs.

"Coffee." She whispered.

"No, bed first." Eric told her gently. She nodded and leaned into his chest more. Reaching her room, he opened the door and placed her on the bed.

"Don't leave me." She whispered. "Stay here." He laid down on the bed, only planning on staying until she was asleep, but once he wrapped his arms around her, she put her head on his chest. As he watched her sleep, he leaned against the pillow, knowing he would be staying for much longer than he had intended.

* * *

He woke to the sound of his phone ringing. He grabbed it quickly, not wanting to wake her up, and flipped it open. He put it to his ear.

"Delko." He whispered. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll be over in a minute." He shut his phone and proceeded to attempt to wake Natalia. She didn't want to wake up.

20 minutes later, she was out of bed, dressed, and was on her fourth cup of coffee. They had made it to the hospital in less than 15 minutes and went straight to Calleigh's room. Eric was one of those people who could wake up in the morning and be completely energized. Natalia, however, wasn't. She was leaning on Eric for support to walk.

"Is she ok?" Ryan asked, seeing Natalia.

"I honestly don't know. She's already had more coffee in 15 minutes than I usually have in a day." Eric sat down on a chair next to the bed and pulled Natalia down on his lap. "Hey Cal. How are you feeling?"

"Gee, I don't know, Eric. I guess I feel like I just came out of a coma. Wait, what was that? Oh yeah, I just did." Calleigh said sarcastically.

"There's no need to get mad at him. He's just concerned." Marisol came into the room. She handed Natalia the largest cup of coffee that Eric had ever seen.

"You're fabulous." Natalia spoke for the first time all morning.

"My god, she speaks." Eric said, shocked.

"She does that sometimes." Marisol said.

"Where's this from?" Natalia asked.

"Your kitchen." Marisol replied.

"And when you left, all the appliances were off, there was no smoke, and nothing was on fire?" Natalia asked. Eric, Ryan, and Horatio looked at Natalia and Marisol.

"Yes. Nothing was on. There was no smoke or fires. Why do you keep asking me that?" Marisol pouted.

"Sweetie, you burnt down my kitchen with the microwave." Natalia said.

"So, that's possible." Ryan said.

"It wasn't plugged in." Natalia said.

"How did you do that?" Eric asked his sister.

"I don't know. I put the cup inside, pushed some buttons, wondered why it wasn't working, slapped the side, and it exploded." Marisol said.

"She's not very good at things in the kitchen." Natalia said.

"I would guess not." Horatio said. "When can you go Cal?"

"Soon, I hope. I hate hospitals." Calleigh said.

"I know what you mean." Natalia said sympathetically. "They suck the life out of you right after they put it back into you." She shook her head slowly and everyone laughed.

* * *

"Natalia, come in." Horatio said. He had requested to see her and she had told him she would.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked instantly, after sitting down in the chair across from his desk.

"No. Why would you be in trouble?" Horatio asked. She shrugged. "I just wanted to talk to you about something that I've already talked to some people about and they said it would be fine."

Natalia looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I was talking about making you into a CSI." Horatio said.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I didn't really know how I was going to do that and then this just came to me. I know that's not how it really happened and the timeline is off, but oh well. Reviews are fabulous, remember that. 


	6. Chapter 6: Look Like a Freakin' Whale

**A/N:** I know, long wait. I'm sorry. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I absolutely own CSI: Miami. Yeah right. Give me a call when cows fly and I'll let you know… that it's never gonna happen.

* * *

"_I was talking about making you into a CSI." Horatio said._

"What?" Natalia asked. This had not quite sunk in yet.

"You would have to go through field training and you'd have to get a gun license, but you've already completed lab training. We'd start the field training before your leave and finish up after you come back and the gun license we can do sometime this month."

"Yeah, ok, that'd be great." Natalia said, shocked.

"Good." Horatio nodded. "You can go."

Natalia stood up and walked outside. She went into the break room, where Eric and Ryan were sitting. Ryan was eating a banana and Eric was drinking a water bottle. She poured herself some coffee and put it on the table, not yet taking a sip.

"What's up?" Ryan asked.

"I think Horatio just made me a CSI." Natalia said.

"Good for you." Ryan said.

"Thanks." Natalia reached out for her coffee, but Eric grabbed it from her.

"No way." He said.

Natalia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Did…Did you….You… Did you…" Her voice squeaked. "Did you just take my coffee from me?"

"It's bad for the baby." Eric said. Ryan was fighting back laughter.

"You did. You just deprived me from coffee." Natalia looked like she was going to cry.

"The baby could end up with two heads." Eric said.

"So, then there would be more of it to love." Natalia's sad face and her last comment were enough for Ryan to lose control and start laughing hysterically.

"That child is not going to have two heads."

"Please Eric, just a little." Natalia begged.

He shook his head. "No coffee until he or she is born." Ryan now had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

Natalia gasped. "Clearly you have a death wish. Just ask you sister what happens when I don't have any coffee."

"No coffee. Come on, our shifts are over. Let's go home." Natalia nodded, still pouting, as the two left the lab.

* * *

"How does it feel to be a CSI?" Marisol asked her best friend one night. Natalia had been a CSI for almost a month now and the two were hanging out.

"It feels actually really good. It's nice to be a part of something that can't be destroyed by Nick." Natalia said.

"And you know what?" Marisol began. "That's good. So, I'm thinking that we celebrate with some mocktails." She grinned as she took two glasses and handed one to Natalia. "Here's to you, and the wonderful baby... wait a minute. Do you and Eric want to know what you're having?"

Natalia laughed at her friend's ability to jump from topic to topic. "Nope, we want it to be a surprise." Marisol's jaw dropped and Natalia laughed at the look on Marisol's face.

"B...Bu...But how am I supposed to know what color clothes to buy for my future niece or nephew?"

"You're not." Natalia took a sip from her drink.

"Have you two discussed names yet?"

"I'm only three months pregnant. I've got six more to go."

"Ok. Fine. Whatever." Marisol grinned. "Just let me know what you decide."

* * *

In the six more months that Natalia had been pregnant, a lot had happened. Her past with Nick had been revealed. She had gotten her gun license and was almost finished with training to become a CSI. Gloria had almost screwed everything up. Eric had told her he loved her and she told him she loved him.

And now, she was nine months pregnant and feeling extremely fat. She spent her days lying on the couch and her nights sleeping.

"Eric." Natalia complained for what had to have been the tenth time that hour. "How do you still like me? I mean, I look like a freakin' whale."

He smiled at her, looking directly into her eyes. "You'll always be beautiful to me."

"Yeah right." She scoffed.

"Yeah is right." Eric said. "I love you 'Talia."

"I love you too, Eric." She said then froze. "We're having a baby."

Eric sighed. "We've been here before Talia. Yes, we are having a baby."

"I meant now. Right now. Like get me to a hospital right now." She said.

Realization passed over Eric's face as he grabbed the bag she had packed and helped her into the car.

* * *

Many hours later, he was sitting next to her, holding his baby girl in his arms for the first time.

"What should we name her?" Eric asked in a whisper, so as not to wake his daughter.

"Well, you can choose one name and I'll choose the other." Natalia said, looking at him.

"Ok. Well, I don't know what you want as the first name, but I like Sofia as a middle name."

Natalia bit her lip gently. "I like Luciana."

Eric nodded. "Luciana Sofia Boa Vista it is."

Natalia looked at him like he had three heads. "No, Luciana Sofia Delko. I want her to have you last name."

"Ok." Eric said, leaning down to sweetly capture her lips with his own.

"I'm going to sleep." Natalia closed her eyes and her breath became even as Eric watched her.

"Luciana Sofia Delko. Luci Delko. You are going to have the best parents in the world." He whispered quietly.

"I want to meet my niece." Marisol squealed as she ran into the room.

"Calm down." Eric told his sister. "Talia's trying to sleep."

"Sorry." Marisol whispered, but then squealed when she saw the baby in Eric's arms, thus waking Natalia from her sleep.

"How are you?" Marisol asked her best friend.

"Good, I am really good." Natalia said, sitting up in her bed.

"Soo...?" Marisol began, trying to look innocent. "Can I hold her?"

Eric passed his daughter to Marisol who looked at Horatio, Calleigh, and Ryan, who had all come in the room with her, much to the reluctance of the nurses.

"What's her name?" Calleigh asked.

"Luciana Sofia Delko." Natalia said. "Luci for short."

"Pretty name." Ryan said.

"She's a pretty little girl." Horatio spoke for the first time.

"He's right." Eric said. "She is a pretty girl. And I'll let it be known now that she's not dating until she turns 30 and hopefully later than that."

"Don't worry." Natalia teased. "With her father teaching her that all boys are not ok unless he says so, I'm sure she'll be fine." She, Marisol, and Calleigh laughed, but stopped once they saw the serious looks the men had on their face.

"Ok, there is just one more thing to be settled." Natalia said.

"H, we would like you and Mari to be Luci's godparents." Eric said, waiting for his sister to squeal again, and to his displeasure, she did, before both of them accepted.

At that point, the nurse shooed everyone but Eric out of the room. They left, unwillingly, all promising to stop by at some point or another.

"She's perfect." Eric said to Natalia. "Just like her mother." Natalia blushed a little and smiled.

After many years, her life was finally perfect. Little did she know, that was all about to change.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, here goes. Sorry for the looooooonnnnnnngggggg wait for the update, but I have been really busy and then I sorta lost where I was going, but then I skipped a time period and got over that. Now, here we are, with Eric and Natalia and their new daughter. Don't worry, I'm not ending it yet. I plan to bring some people from both of their pasts into the story.

Reviews are welcome please.


End file.
